Oscuro instinto de Snoggletog
by Evinawer
Summary: Snoggletog, la única época del año que toca el corazoncito de los vikingos, ya sea para algo bueno o algo no tan bueno... Hipo descubrirá su un lado de su ser que ni siquiera él mismo podría creer...


_**Este fic es un pequeño regalo para ALEXME.S ya que por lo visto le he inspirado y me ha explicado su idea. Espero que esto pueda inspirarte más y que, sobre todo, te guste.**_

_**Disclaimer: **Nunca lo pongo, pero supongo que en este caso tendré que hacerlo… Los personajes que se presentarán aquí no me pertenecen, son todos cogidos de la franquicia de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" (How to train your dragon) de Dreamworks (basados, claro está, en la obra de Cressida Cowell)._

_**Aviso: **Este fic participará en un concurso/evento programado por el foro/comunidad de Retos Fanfiction._

_**Y por último, un par de aclaraciones lingüísticas Español España - Español Latino:  
><strong>_

_**Hipo = Hiccup, Desdentao = Chimuelo; Mocoso = Patán, Garfios = Dientepúa; Chusco = Brutacio**_

_**Snoggletog = Navidades vikingas en el mundo de "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón".**_

* * *

><p><strong>· · ·<strong>

**Oscuro instinto de Snoggletog**

Hipo entraba por la puerta de casa junto con Desdentao. Los días cada vez eran más cortos y el frío cada vez calaba más en los huesos.

― Qué suerte tienes, amigo, de que seas nocturno y que tengas esa piel tan dura… ― se dirigió a su dragón.

Éste sólo respondió con un pequeño rugido y directamente metió su cabeza en un cesto con pescados.

― Ya veo, la comida es lo primero… ― carraspeó el joven.

Al poco llegó su padre, algo enfadado por sus cejas fruncidas. Miró a Hipo y le giró la cara sin que el pequeño no entendiera nada.

― Papá… ¿estás bien?

― ¡Hipo, en un futuro serás el jefe de la aldea y en lugar de ayudar a preparar las fiestas de Snoggletog, te pasas el día perdiendo el tiempo con el dragón!

El nombrado se dio por aludido y levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Hipo la agachó. Tenía razón su padre, salvo en lo que perdía el tiempo con Desdentao, ¡pero ya estaba cansado de acatar siempre sus órdenes! Siempre que lo había hecho, se había sentido miserable. Ahora tenía la libertad de salir volando cuando quería. Frunciendo el ceño, más que su padre, subió las escaleras y se sentó en la cama. El dragón lo siguió.

― ¡Arg, siempre con lo mismo!

Desdentao se acercó al delgado cuerpo y lo acarició con la cabeza. Hipo lo miró y luego se miró a sí mismo. Un gran Furia Nocturna y un intento fracasado de Vikingo. Ojalá tuviera suficiente poder para poder imponerse un poco:

― Qué envidia, tú no tienes esos problemas de responsabilidad… más bien, todo el mundo te sigue y das miedo a los otros ― lo miró ―, no a mí, tranquilo, amigo. Lo que quiero decir que en tu mundo y en el mío impones respeto… incluso antes podías herir o matar a quien quisieras sin dar ninguna explicación o sin que otro te regañe…y yo te quité esa libertad…

Poco segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho… ¿Qué se estaba insinuando a sí mismo? ¿Cómo podía pensar tal cosa en plenas fiestas? Luego miró hacia el suelo y se dijo que para él no había diferencia entre fiestas de Snoggletog o día normal, todo el mundo se metía con él… Para ser exactos en Snoggletog era peor a pesar de la idea de comunidad que querían dar. De un salto se montó sobre Desdentao y salió por la ventana volando.

― Campeón, tengo una idea, ¡y seguro que te encantará!

¡Exacto, era eso! Le faltaba desquitarse de su rabia, ver que lo temían un poco, de que lo consideraban. Era mucha la presión que sentía en su pecho e iba a empezar a soltarla porque ahora por fin podía hacerlo. ¡Iba a darle un buen regalo de fiestas a todos aquellos que lo habían puteado durante años! Y ya sabía quién iba a ser el primero: Mocoso, el vikingo que nada más miraba el cuerpo. En menos de un minuto, se había colado en su casa, tapado la boca para que Garfios no lo escuchara y se lo habían llevado al pequeño lago escondido donde aprendió a volar con Desdentao.

― ¡Hipo, ¿qué estás haciendo?!

― Mocoso, tú y yo tenemos que hablar… ya estoy hasta la narices de que te metas conmigo. O me pides perdón ahora mismo o te rompo las piernas ― dijo todo serio, luego le hizo un gesto a su Furia Nocturna y éste rugió violentamente muy cerca de Mocoso.

― ¿Qu… qué estás diciendo, Hipo? ¡Si no te he hecho nada! ¡Venga ya! ¡Igualmente no me podrías vencer ni con Desdentao! ¡Ahora somos amigos! ¡Déjate de juegos!

― Veo que realmente no eres muy espabilado. Desdentao, atrápalo entre tus patas.

Desdentao saltó encima del vikingo y desplegó sus alas en modo amenazante. Sus dientes se marcaban muy bien y la bestia parecía estar disfrutando del juego.

― Pídeme perdón por todas las veces que te has metido conmigo y te perdonaré la vida.

― ¡Garfios vendrá a por mí y quien deberá implorar perdón serás tú! ¡Qué narices te ha pasad…! ― Pero no acabó la frase que Desdentao le metió un golpetazo con la pata.

― Bien hecho, amigo. Mira, Mocoso, ¿sabes por qué te he traído aquí? Sé perfectamente que a esta distancia un Pesadilla Monstruosa no oye a su jinete… ― miró con desprecio a su primo y dirigió un leve gesto con la cabeza a su dragón. ― Hazlo.

Mocoso empezó a gritar y a llorar ante el dolor de notar todos sus miembros rompiéndose.

― Te lo advertí. Espero que pases unas buenas Snoggletog aquí solito, como aquella vez cuando éramos pequeños y me encerraste en un cofre durante la celebración en la gran sala y me quedé sin comer.

Se montó sobre Desdentao y salieron volando a toda velocidad. Hipo no se encontraba todavía satisfecho, pero debía admitir que se sentía mejor. Durante el vuelo, abrazó a Desdentao.

― Gracias por entenderme tan bien.

El Furia Nocturna respondió con un efusivo rugido. Ahora ya podían pensar en la siguiente persona, dudaba entre Astrid o Chusco, aunque cabía decir que tenía ansias por hacer algo con su estoico padre...

Volvieron a casa y cada uno se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en sus caras. Y bien que durmieron.

Al día siguiente, Hipo se llevó a Garfios a la isla de los dragones. Allí le dejó su pescado favorito y lo encadenó a una roca. Aunque el animal no notaría nada, tenía buen olfato y podía volver a por Mocoso, así que si ambos desaparecían, todo el mundo podía pensar que se habían escaqueado de los preparativos navideños. Sobre todo, nadie echaría de menos al imbécil de Mocoso, que nunca aportaba nada más que críticas durante las fiestas.

Y nuevamente al volver, su padre volvió a reñirle.

― ¡Hipo, haz algo positivo y cuelga esto al árbol central!

― Sí, papá ― dijo con un suspiro.

En cuanto el mayor se fue, el joven le echó una mirada de odio horrible.

― Pero, bueno, chico, ¿qué te pasa? ― le preguntó inocente Bocón.

Pero Hipo lo ignoró y pasó a su lado sin decir nada.

― Me pienso vengar, papá…

Ahora ya no le parecía tan mala la idea de Dagur el Desquiciado: matar a su padre para ocupar su lugar como jefe. Sí, toda la aldea lo aceptaría, mejor dicho, estaría bajo su control y si no le hacían caso, podría jugar con la ventaja de los dragones.

― Vamos, Desdentao. ¡Este Snoggletog será nuestro!

Levantaron el vuelo violentamente y tras dar un par de vueltas, Desdentao disparó yendo a toda velocidad y destruyendo por completo el árbol que acababan de decorar.

― ¡Isla Mema, ya me he cansado de vuestras estupideces! ¡Soy un vikingo!

Los demás jinetes intentaron pararlo en su locura, pero Hipo era demasiado inteligente y sabía cómo deshacerse fácilmente de esos dragones: pescado, pollo y anguilas era todo lo que necesitaba para que no se metieran en su camino. Sin ellos, no podrían hacer nada contra un Furia Nocturna, el único dragón al que los vikingos temían desde hacía décadas. Desdentao empezó a soltarles ráfagas de plasma. ¡Fiestas con fuegos artificiales!

― ¡Hipo, te has vuelto loco!

― Quizás, papá, ¡Feliz Snoggletog! ¡Desdentao, ahora!

Se acercaron peligrosamente al jefe viking, incluso se les podía ver reflejados en los ojos del pelirojo, y el tiro de plasma fue certero.

En ese momento Hipo se despertó agitadamente, sentándose en la cama como si saliera de una tumba. Luego se dejó caer hacia atrás y se giró de nuevo, con el sudor en la frente. Ese sueño había sido muy real. Nunca hubiera pensado que podría hacer esas crueldades, ni siquiera pensarlas. ¿Y si en realidad no era buena persona y tenía el alma de un vikingo oscuro dormida dentro? Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas, hasta que cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero al poco escuchó unos golpes en el techo y sabía de dónde procedían:

― Vale, vale, ya voy…

Se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas y cogió (sin acertar a la primera) su casco vikingo. Luego salió al fresco y miró hacia el techo:

― Buenos días, Don Mandón… ― como respuesta su dragón se burló con un simpático rugido que el joven devolvió. ― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que despertarme tan temprano para salir a volaa…

Hipo se resbaló con el hielo, pero su amigo lo atrapó con la cabeza antes de que tocara el suelo.

― Maldita pata…

Y ahí, lo que para su amigo fue unos segundos, a Hipo le pareció una eternidad. Esa simple maldición le había hecho recordar la pesadilla que había tenido, de la gustosa sensación de ver sufrir a Mocoso y de haber matado (en sus sueños) a su padre, Estoico el Vasto. Si lo había soñado es porque quizás realmente tenía furia y rabia dentro de él contenida. Luego levantó la mirada y vio a su mejor amigo, un Furia Nocturna que en sus sueños era violento y le seguía las crueles órdenes con placer, pero que en la realidad tenía las pupilas dilatadas y actuaba como un adorable gato, protegiéndolo, no sólo a él sino también a los que amaba. ¡Era imposible que Desentao fuera tan cruel como la antigua leyenda sobre él contaba! ¡Había descubierto que no era así! No, ni él, Hipo, hijo de Estoico, intento de vikingo, era despiadado. No le gustaba la violencia, ni la competición ni nada parecido a pesar de haber crecido rodeado de ello, haber visto sangre, amputaciones y fuego. Respiró dejando salir todas esa absurdas ideas y con una sonrisa agradeció a Desdentao el estar con él y el haberle cambiado la vida.

― ¡Oh, gracias, campeón, estoy bien!

Ese Snoggletog iba a ser el mejor de todos los tiempos: tenía a su mejor amigo al lado, estaban los dragones que le daban vida al pueblo (y no destruyéndolo para robarles) y su padre lo volvía a considerar su hijo y además ahora lo respetaba. La nieve decoraba las casas, nada estaba derruido y toda Isla Mema estaba preciosa. Los preparativos del Snoggletog ya habían empezado y él no quería escaquearse, sino lo contrario, quería ayudar con Desdentao y los otros dragones. Por eso salía temprano a volar, para luego colaborar con todos. ¡Iba a quedar impresionante!

― Sí… ¡ya podemos salir a volar!

¡Y ya sabemos cómo continúa ese año el Snoggletog de Hipo y sus amigos!

· · ·

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **__**Y ahora os vais a ver el spin-off "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón: El regalo de Furia Nocturna"...**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado, y sobre todo a ALEXME.S. ¡Espero con impaciencia tu fic! ¡Ánimo y Felices Fiestas vikingas!**_


End file.
